FIELD TO WHICH INVENTION RELATES
This invention relates to a chain of square ended bags, and to an open mouth square ended bag included in the chain of square ended bags and removable therefrom by separating each successive open mouth square ended bag from the chain of bags. More specifically the invention is directed to an open mouth square ended bag wherein the back wall and top end are partially sealed together from each seal side of the bag towards the opposite side of the bag a distance less than half the distance between the sides, thereby defining an open mouth through which the bag may be filled from the top and between the back wall and the top end.